


Date Night

by WelcomeToSinBurger



Category: giraffe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToSinBurger/pseuds/WelcomeToSinBurger
Summary: Gavin takes Paul out for a romantic date.





	

Gavin and Paul have been together for a while now. Gavin was convinced he had found the one. Though they've been together for months, they haven't had a single date, so Gavin decided it would be nice to take his long necked boyfriend out to eat. He stopped by the zoo at around 7:30 to pick up his boyfriend. At this time the zoo was closed, so Gavin had to sneak in. He used his terrifyingly long legs to jump over the entrance gate and make his way to the giraffe habitat. Gavin knew this place like the back of his hand. He knew where all the washrooms and snack machines where, where each habitat was, and most importantly, he knew where the night guards hung out. Gavin had to be quiet, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He could be arrested. He didn't understand what was so wrong about breaking into the zoo to see his boyfriend. Why should his love be restricted? That was besides the point. Gavin got to the habitat and saw Paul, waiting for him. Gavin looked around and jumped into the habitat. Paul looked down at his boyfriend and made some sort of choking noise. Gavin wasn't sure if that was good or not. The boy reached into his backpack and pulled out a scarf and a pair of sun glasses. He thought it would be a good idea to disguise Paul for their date. Gavin wrapped the scarf around Paul's long neck. Paul leaned closer to Gavin so that he could put the sunglasses on for him. Paul was disguised and gavin was ready to go. He checked his phone, the time read 8:15. If Gavin wanted to be there in time for his reservation then he had to hurry up and go. Gavin helped Paul out of the habitat and lead him to the nearby bus stop. Gavin couldn't drive yet. The bus pulled up. Gavin and Paul got on and found some seats next to each other. After a couple of stops they made it to the Olive Garden. Gavin led Paul to the building. Being the gentleman he was, Gavin held the door for Paul. The pair had made it just in time for their table. The restaurant's host led Gavin and Paul to their table. As the host was handing them their menus, she gave Paul a strange look. Gavin was worried about his boyfriend's disguise. Thankfully, the host walked away and seemingly thought nothing of it. The two looked over their menus and decided what they were going to eat. Gavin decided to get the fettuccine alfredo and breadsticks, and Paul chose the house salad. They ordered their food and waited. Gavin and Paul sat in silence. Gavin was 99% sure that Paul couldn't speak english so he didn't bother trying to start a conversation. Instead, Gavin reached across the table, took Paul's glasses, and sat them down next to him. Gavin stared into his boyfriend's eyes. They were pitch black, so dark and reflective. Paul's eyes were so deep that Gavin could drown in them, and he did. Gavin found everything about Paul so beautiful. He was so in love with Paul. All he ever thought about was Paul. Paul was his everything. He imagined marrying Paul one day, he imagined their domestic life. Gavin saw a future with Paul. All he wanted was Paul. While Gavin was thinking about Paul their food came. Gavin was still staring into space as Paul was crunching and munching. Gavin snapped back to reality and looked down at the plate before him, at his scrumptious pasta. They finished their meal and left a tip for the waiter. The two left the establishment and walked to the bus stop. Gavin was enjoying the silence and the cool breeze. He checked his phone. 9:30. The bus would be arriving soon. The couple stood at the stop for a few minutes until the bus pulled up. They hopped on and found their seats. Once the bus got to the zoo Gavin said bye to Paul and watched him get off. The boy stayed on the bus for a couple more stops until he got to his. Gavin left and walked the short distance from the bus stop to his house. Gavin was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning on a school night please help me.


End file.
